lilac blossoming
by utterlyconfused18
Summary: Hinata has had body issues, and shes constantly getting made fun of, so she cut herself, until her family found out. Now her and Neji have moved schools, and they meet Naruto. Maybe he could be the one to help her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay I'm working on this story and hopefully it wont take me too long to update. But you never know. I hope the people who read it (Yes you) also review it. Actually I beg of you.

Thank you for all your help!

No I don't own Naruto......Yes I know sad right? I could make it so much better........*Sigh*

**********************************************************************************************************************

5 months earlier

In school she was a nobody, nobody knew her as well as they could have, and nobody cared for her. She was a loner. Her days were spent watching the people she loved live their life's while she hated hers. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. Her mother betrayed her and her family by leaving. Her mother left her stranded and abounded. When she was an infant, any stranger could of abducted her. For all she knew she probly was abducted. How could she expect anyone, even her brother to understand? Her brother got everything he wants, and everything hes ever wanted. In her mind she was betrayed and was continually betrayed day by day by those around her who spread rumors like wildfire. To them, shes just another she had to speak in front of the class she froze up and started stuttering, and when everyone started laughing and making fun of her she often threw up. She had never dated anyone, never even had friends, unless you count elementary but to her that didn't count. She had an awesome body, and for that the other girls were jealous and degraded her making her think she was ugly and fat, and when the guys did look at her, which was seldom, they called her a slut making her believe that too. It got so bad that she had started throwing up whatever she did eat, which soon turned to just not eating. Then a guy named Kanji moved to the school and started paying attention to her. She thought that he actually understood her problems and really did like her for her instead of her body. Soon after he asked her out. To her it seemed like a fairy tale that could only happen in her dreams and so she said yes with very minim hesitation.

When her and Kanji started going steady it felt like one of her dreams had come true. She was one of the people to be seen with. She no longer stuttered. She had confedince. For once she could understand how her brother could be happy. Then her dream came crashing around her Kanji started pressuring her for stuff she was no where near ready for.

One weekend she walked over to his house with a picnic basic and went in when she couldn't find him anywhere in the Living room, and kitchen, even his fathers study she walked over to his room, and she opened it up and saw him screwing Karin. She ran out of his house and on Monday she confronted him about it at the school.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked him.

"Simple, your a fat, ugly, slut who wouldn't let me have my way with you." Kanjis only reply was.

Unfortunately everyone in that hallway heard and started laughing soon the word got out. And everywhere she went Hinata couldn't escape the looks, sneers, whispers, and the laughs. Hinata was looking for a way to get rid of the pain. And then one night she was watching tv and a girl had cut her self with her razor. Hinata had found her answer. After a couple of months it got so bad that she couldn't even wear short sleeved shirts without the teachers asking her if everything was all right at home. Her teachers took the time to notice, but her own family couldn't, much less the time to care. The people who she had once called her friends, made it worse. Everything she had ever told them got leaked out, her secrets, fears, and dreams. When she finally thought people were finally done tormenting her they pulled a sneak attack on her. They made it to where she was at breaking point. She couldn't even trip and she would start crying. Hinata was at her locker getting her stuff feeling alone her eyes watered up as she came to something in the back of her locker, a picture of her and Kanji. "Oh my god is the wittle Hinata about to cry?" Karin her ex-best friend said, her friends behind her laughed. "N-no." She said. Karin just looked at her, "Oh wait of course not your just realizing that everything that's going around about you is true. You are ugly. You are fat, god your so fat you make a pregnant whale look skinny." Karin and her friends laughed as they walked off.

Those words just kept on repeating and repeating in her head "Fat and Ugly, Fat and Ugly..." As Neji were driving them back to their house that day after school. Neji noticed she was even more quiet then usual but just shrugged it off as PMS or something.

"Maybe their right" She muttered when she was at home later that day. She was looking at her self in the Mirror and started 'finding' stuff that was wrong with her. Unnoticed to her she started crying, She looked for the tiny army knife she kept in her pants and opened it up through bleary eyes, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned white slowly she lowered it to her arm and cut her self on one of the veins in her wrist she didn't know that she had cut a main artery vain. A little while later Hanabi came in the bathroom to get something out of it when she saw Hinata passed out and a puddle of blood around her wrist, seeping through the rag she had put on it. Hanabi screamed out of fright. Her dad and Neji came running up the stairs to see what she was screaming at when they saw Hinata and rushed her to the hospital, to also find out later that she had a eating disorder, Anorexia was what the Doctor called it. Her family found out that she had been cutting herself for months, and that she had what looked like at least a hundred scars on both arms.

Hinata woke up 3 days later in the hospital.

***************************************************************************************************************

Hinata pulled on her long sleeved lilac shirt that matched her eyes to cover up the scars on that marked her skin. She turned and looked at her self in the mirror and pinched at some non-existent fat on her stomach and wrinkled her nose. Even after Neji, her father, and Hanabi telling her that her body was perfect she didn't want to believe, after all the months of abuse and those people making her think that their was something was wrong with her she couldn't believe them. She remembered that everything about that day. Her dad was so disappointed in her and when he sat eyes on her he had that look in his eyes... she couldn't explain it but it was just this look that made her feel instantly guilty and every night that look showed up in her dreams causing her even more pain. Neji and Hanabi wouldn't let her be alone they took away all sharp objects, made her eat at least 3 times a day usually more. She finished pulling on her baggy pants and studded belt and grabbed her jacket that was 3 sizes too big for her and started looking for favorite pair of worn VANS when Neji came through their shared bathroom that connected their rooms and leaned against the door smirking. "Looking for these?" He asked holding up exactly what she was looking for. Neji had startled her so much that she when she goes to look up at him from under her bed, she wound up hitting her head. She growled quietly at her stupid act of clumsiness as she rubbed the slightly wounded spot.

"Yeah" She said quietly "I was. Thanks Neji." She got them and slipped them on grabbing her black and purple shoulder bag as Neji walked back in his room she quickly grabbed her journal, that held every nightmare, every bad feeling, every degradable thought against herself that no one had ever read. It was her one thing that was private. She walked down stairs tucking it her book bag when she walked into Nejis friends. She instantly noticed the loud blond that was talking to a dark moody guy who slapped him upside the head when he yelled in his ear. 'Of course he becomes the popular kid....again and I'm left behind the loner...again.' "I-I-Ill just w-walk to s-s-school Neji" She said as Neji walked in the room "No, your coming to school with me and then your hanging out with me so no...incidents happen again." Neji said

"B-b-but I-I-I" she saw the glare she was getting so she hung her head "Okay fine." She looked at his friends who introduced themselves as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji was looking for his book bag when Hinata told her with out stuttering that it was in the kitchen where he left it last night, when she looked up and caught the other boys gazes blushed and looked down at her shoes and that was how she walked out to his Hummer. She let Sasuke have the passenger seat, as she climbed in the back and Naruto sat beside her. She looked at her shoes then at Naruto and blushed then looked at her shoes again and the whole cycle started again. Neji noticed and glared at Naruto not wanting anything to happen to his fragile sister. Naruto noticed the glare and turned to Hinata who was currently blushing and looking at her shoes. "Psssssss hey Hinata, why is Neji glaring at me?" He asked her once she looked up from her shoes. "Uhhh...I-I-I don't k-k-know N-naruto." She stuttered out. He shrugged then noticed her blush. "Hey are you okay, do you have like a fever or something?"

Hinata blushed more, "N-no I don't." She turned to the window on the way to her personal hell watching nature pass her by. All the while thinking of a certain blond next to her. 'We could never be togther. Hes happy, and I'm...I'm not. Nothing seriously bad has probley happened to him. I'm a person full with problems no one else should have to take on.' She looked over at Naruto. 'Hes...Hes...absolutely and utterly perfect.'until Neji spoke up as they neared the school. Just as she was about to get out and rush off to be by herself Neji spoke up.

"Hinata, since we don't have all the same classes together and since Naruto and you do, he's offered to show you around." Neji said as he threw a warning glare at Naruto "So Ill see you at lunch. Try to be at least a little social." Neji ordered the last part

Hinata looked up as she sighed. "O-okay." She told him before muttering to her self 'If it'll get you off my back Ill do anything.' Naruto heard her and started laughing. She looked at him and blushed but smiled anyways as She got out of the vehicle.

When they got their the teacher , who looked lazy and like he didn't want to be there made her introduce her self. Seeing every ones eyes on her she froze and looked to the floor as she started speaking, actually stuttering. "M-my name is H-h-hinata H-h-hyuga. I c-come from the sound with my t-t-twin brother N-n-neji." The teacher asked if that was all and she nodded and he told her to go sit by Naruto as he absentmindedly went back to reading a strange orange book.

"F-f-f-freak." A girl named Ashina said as she tripped Hinata while laughing. Hinata braced her self but it she never met the floor. Instead two strong tanned arms wrapped around her to keep her up. She looked up and was met with the deep blue eyes of Naruto. She instantly blushed a shade that would make even The reddest roses jealous.

"T-t-thanks N-nar." Hinata said quietly as she took her seat keeping her head down, letting her long purplish black hair shield the rest of the class from seeing her blush.

Through the rest of the class while Kakashi read his book, which she was oddly crouise about, others talked and ignored her. While Ashina and her group kept looking over and pointing at her laughing. She knew what they were probley talking about so she just sunk down in her chair and was tracing the pink scars that stood out on her arm against her white skin, while she was listening to her ipod. One certain song started to play that made her start reminiscing about all that had happened.

(Nobodys home by Avril Lavigne)

She felt it every day

And I couldnt help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes agian

Whats wrong, Whats wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs

Where he belongs

She wants to go home

But nobodys home

That's where she lies

Broken inside.

The song was continuing to play as she got tears in her eyes.

"Hinata...Hinata." Naruto was trying to get her attention. She looked up

"Hey class is ov- aw man are you okay?" He asked seeing the tears.

"Yeah I'm fine just...allergy's" She lied as she pulled down her sleeve and they walked to the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was sitting picking at her Miso soup not eating at it when all

the sudden Neji hisses at her to "Eat now damn it!"

Naruto walked by a couple of minutes later "Hinata looks pale today."

he thought to himself as Hinata looked up and blushed looking back

down.

Neji was still glaring at her which made her even more nervous and

figdy that she spelt some soup as she played with it.

Everyday, ever pound she gains was like another wound, soon turned

scar to Hinata. She hated it. But with Neji around there was nothing

she could do. She was going to get fat. Neji caught her palying with

her food and not eating as he shocked her hissing "Eat now damn it"

she blushed and looked up and spotted Naruto. Her heart went

fluttering as she saw him. But then everything came rushing back and

she blushed a bright red as she ducked her head down spilling soup

everywhere.

Naruto chuckled as Neji growled thinking she did it on purpouse, then

not understanding he asked what was wrong.

"She wont eat." Neji said glaring at her.

"I will when Im hungry Neji" Hinata said now mad.

"Ill feed you." Naruto replide out of the blue

Hinata blushed as her heart started speeding up.

"N-n-no...thanks Naruto-k-kun." Hinata mummbled looking down at her

soup as Naruto started gulping down his Ramen. Or was that even

considered eating?

Well what ever it was considered it was cute. She looked around the

rest of the table and at the faces of her friends. They all thought it

was discusting. She giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth to

cover up her giggle. 'God hes so carefree....I wish I could be more

like that...mabey then I would be worth actully getting to know.' She

thought to herself.

When Naruto was done she had only eaten a couple of bites.

She had turned her head to dig in her book bag for something, when

Naruto turned towards her and grabbed her soup bowl.

When she turned back around she was assulted with the smell of food,

and it was shoved in her mouth before she could say anything.

Naruto sat there laughing as he pulled the spoon from her mouth and

she swallowed. He got some more of the broth, and brung it up to her

mouth saying...

"Open up the choo-choo train is coming."

Hinatas face got so red that she fainted. Neji moved quickly slapping

Naruto upside the head as he passed him and grabbed his little sister

who seemed like a wilted flower in his arms, so small and pale

looking. Neji grabbed both their bags upon exiting the cafeteria and

glaring at anyone who even looked their way. Which was pretty much the

whole school.

Naruto sighed and went and threw away his and Hinatas trash as they he

went to their class.

In 8 period Hinata and Neji came back in, Hinata not as pale. They

quietly handed the teacher their nurses passes as Hinata went to go

sit down by Naruto.

The science teacher glared at them for inturupting his class as he

went back to teaching once Neji took his seat.

The teacher was talking about something Hinata already knew so she

layed her head down on the desk.

Kakashi was in the middle of reading a very boring chapter when he fell asleep in the middle of a sentence.

Everyone cheered knowing that Kakashi wouldnt wake up till the bell rung.

People started passing notes and talking, while she kept her head down as someone passed her leaving her a note.

She opened it up as she read the harsh words that cut her deeper than even a knife could.

"God your that stupid little ugly bitch Karin was talking about. Shes moving here and said get ready for hell. I see you got fat agian.....Do you still cut your self like some weak little emo too?'

She ran out of class throwing the note away as she passed the door.

The other girls watched her muttering and laughing.

Naruto looked up from writing song lyrics for his and the guys band, as she ran out, and he got up grabbing his note book as he followed her out.

He found her near her locker slid down on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and sobbing.

Naruto slids down beside her, not sure really what to do, he wraps his arms around her pulling her to him, whispering conforting words in her ear.

Hinata sniffles and grips his shirt, crying into his chest repeating "Why...Why...Why...." Over and over so much that Narutos heart was breaking "Shhhhh Im here. Nothing is going to hurt you now." He said confortingly. And they stayed that way the rest of the period.

When the bell rings people come out and start looking at them weirdly.

Hinata pulled away and looked at Naruto and he wiped away the tears away from her face.

The hall starts getting really crowded so Naruto stands up and takes her tiny fragil hand in his and pulled her up effortlessly. He smiled and she shivered from the feeling she got by holding his hand. Naruto saw this and thought she was cold taking off his jacket and handing it too her.

She smiled and slipped it on and breathed in his masculan scent when she thought he wasnt looking. Key word...thought. Oh Naruto sighed all right, and he liked that she had that reaction where he was concerned.

"So Hinata, are you all right now?" He asked quietly putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. She met back and kept his gaze.

"Y-yah I am thanks for being s-such a good f-f-friend Naruto." She replide hating the word friend just that minute.

Just then she found Neji coming out of the about room and looking for her, She laughed slightly, being able to tell that he was worried

Neji rushed over and when he got over, he glared at Naruto seeing his jacket on his sisters petite form.

Naruto yelped and went and hid behind Hinata wrapping an arm around her waist using her as a sheild.

"What the hell is going on here Naruto?" Neji growled. Naruto yelped as Hinata anwsered for them

"Its nothing Neji we were just on our way too chemistry"

Neji crossed his arms "Hmph. Looks like theirs a bit too much chemistry already." He muttered to himself countinuing on to his class.

When they get to their chimistry class Naruto regretfully let go of her, Hinata instantly missed his touch, as he missed the perfect way she fit in to his arms, and the femine smell of her.

Hinata goes to sit in front of Naruto when Karin bumps into her making her bump into Naruto who touches her butt.

"Uh, Im so sorry, im sorry, please dont tell Neji." Naruto kept saying over and over as Hinata froze in fear when Anko comes in and yells at everyone "TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP" Every did as they were told and for the rest of the class you could hear a pin drop.

NarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinata

A/n: Thanks guys for all the reviews and support, and also for favorting. That means alot. Cant wait to hear what you think about this chapter. Yes Naruto will be her prince charming and sweep her off of her feet. I mean what else can we expect from him? =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for , for helping out. Shes been an awesome friend just like you people have been awesome readers, you make writing this fun and enjoyable. Thanks for all the support!!!  
NarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinataNarutoandHinata

Hinata was used to bitches and assholes but Ashina was worse then Karin could ever be, Ashina even left notes in her locker with stupid little drawings on them of Hinata as fat as a blimp, It usually wasn't that bad, but Naruto wasn't their today. so maybe it was because Naruto was absent. Or maybe she was just doomed to be hated by people.

Hinata Got out her dairy leaving her home work for another hour and turned on her I-pod home.

She was writing about some of the stuff Ashina had did too her over the week, like spill red paint on her white skinny jeans, then putting Tampons all in her locker. Everyone had started laughing as they fell out of her locker, Hinata had just grabbed her books and walked out into an almost vacated hallway and slid down fighting the tears. But after a moment she wasn't alone, her blue eyed savior was there, right beside her, trying to make her laugh, and forget everything.

The pranks, joke's, and everyday torment was getting old. Hinata began to get accustomed to going to school and feeling like she was on her way to hell. But, when Naruto was around everything seemed better. His smile made her feel as if she had found an angel among many devils.

Even threw all the jokes, and pranks, and snide comments, even though he didn't know the full story Naruto stayed by her side and helped her threw the day

Whenever he was around Hinata felt special.

Like she was more than what her evil peers made her out to be. As Hinata wrote about her week she found it hard to focus on the negative instead she wanted to focus on the positive. She wanted to focus on Naruto.

Did she like him? Why was it that whenever he wasn't around she felt the need to be close to him?

Just as she started to let her mind wonder off to ponder these questions

Love song by Taylor Swift came on.

_"We were both young when I first saw you I closed my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello Little did I know..."_

Hinata sang along to the song. She knew it by heart. It never meant anything to her before but now, singing the song, it some how felt different to her. She was doing more than mumbling the lyrics to herself. While she was signing she had subconsciously began writing.

She wrote about these weird feelings she didn't even feel when she was going out with Kanji, and how protective and care full Naruto was with her like just one little touch and she would crack into a million pieces and be lost forever. He even told her he thought she was pretty. At first she didn't believe him when he said that but after looking into his eyes, you could tell he actually meant it, and wasn't making fun of her like everyone else.

Maybe it was just all in her head. It was impossible for a guy like him to like an outcast like herself. For all I know he can just be trying to gain my trust so he can use me, everyone in my life has betrayed me. Why shouldn't he? Hinata thought to herself. She new these thoughts only came from the hurt she had been feeling for so long. This could be her one and only chance at finding someone who truly cares for her. Hinata decided that she didn't want to lose Naruto to anyone. But what could she possibly do to make him love her? Did he love her? Or was he just in like with her? Or maybe he only wanted to be friends? These were the things she was pondering as her mind started thinking of ways that she could make Naruto love her when her sister came in and grabbed her bra before running out.

"Hanabi, what the hell?" Hinata said raising her voice, something she rarly did running out of her room as Hanabi yelled down the stairs,

"I have you double D braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"I'm going to kill you." Hinata said running down the steps and seeing Naruto, She blushed before running into the back of the couch flipping over it.

"I got your bra, I got your braaaaaaaaa." Hanabi repeated jumping on the coffee table right in front of Hinata giving Naruto a perfect view of it. Hinata quickly grabbed Hanabi pulling her down to the floor before snatching her bra off of her.

"God you little chipmunk that's not cool. Just because your jealous you'll never fit into my bra is no reason to go parading it around the house. Your supposed to be modest" Hinata scolded Hanabi, forgetting for a moment that Naruto was their. Naruto started chuckling, She looked up, red as could be and their eyes met for a moment, giving Hanabi enough time to scramble out of the room before her sister remembered her.

"H-h-h-hi Naruto. Ummm w-w-what are you doing here?" She asked her stuttering coming back. 'Damn this stupid curse of mine.' She thought to her self as she hid her bra behind her back.

He in smiled. "Hey Hinata, um too see Neji" 'and you' he added in his head. "Is he here?" Naruto asked

"Nope out training wih Ten-ten."

"Um okay." Naruto said turning to leave, "Wait dont, leave let me put this up and then we can hang out...If you want I mean."

"Hinata I would love to hang out."


End file.
